Chance
by Tante' Che'nelle
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do is realize you have the risk inside you, all you need to do it take the chance. ROMY


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution they belong to marvel.

Chapter.1

"Writing"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_"Life is pain, Highness! Anyone who says otherwise is selling something"_

_-Wesley, The Princess Bride_

* * *

Prologue

_May 15th, 2010-_

Have you ever had that moment in your life where it's like an outer body experience?

Your there but your also in front of your self as if you were staring at your reflection.

An then your watching your self as you move about and do your daily routine an all of a sudden you just want to yell out STOP! …..

and at that moment you realize this is not what you want.

Your not who you want to be and the life your living isn't what you always pictured.

Your sitting there and your thinking _'What happened tah all tha things ah wanted tah do?This isn't how ah __planned anythin to beh.' _

Its like when your reading a book and the characters are doing something completely different from what you want them to do, but there's nothing you can do.

Your not the author so you have no say and you just have to continue going on even though you don't like it.

Then I think _'This is mah life life ah'm supposed ta beh tha author.' _

But if that was true, why is everything we wanted to do not happening?

An then you stare at your self and think _'What happened ta meh?'_

Because the person your looking at...You can't even recognize anymore.

I never thought about any of this before. Even after apocalypse and gaining control I never gave much thought to my past goals.

I had got what I wanted.. I got control but yet all the things I wanted to do once I got it were somehow forgotten.

They were like those pair of shoes in the back of your closet that you never wear.

You know the ones, at the time you absolutely had to have them so you bought them but then never did anything with them.

I was never much of the type to love shopping but I have at least one pair of those, after all I am a girl. Kitty on the other hand probably has about 20 of those pairs.

But regardless all the things I had set to do were in a sense in the back of my closet,and I never thought about them again.

I went on living my life just as safely and as guarded as I had before. It was months after I had gained control that I actually stopped wearing my gloves.

They were sort of my security blanket as childish as it sounds.

Anyways the professor gave me a job as a teacher at the institute along with Kitty, Jean and of course our fearless leader Scott.

Kurt moved back to Germany after apocalypse to take care of his foster parents. Sadly they had become very ill, I missed him more than you could imagine.

But he has such a wonderful heart he couldn't abandon the people who loved and cared for him when no one else would.

My job as a teacher was taking over the danger room sessions and combat training since Logan left.

After gaining control we quickly learned that Irene's prophecy of me being the most powerful mutant in the world was true.

Although I don't like to think of myself of that, it still scares me to this day.

But we learned not only could I control my own powers I could control and use any other power I had ever absorbed.

I was the perfect candidate for a combat teacher apparently.

I enjoyed it though, I got to help all the new recruits learn how to defend themselves and give them back a sense of safety that had been ripped away from them before.

My life was pretty ho hum if you will.

I woke up every morning at 4:30 and prepared for the day,taught classes throughout the day and on the occasion went out with kitty when she absolutely begged me too.

Even being as small as she was the was a right terror when she didn't get her way. I loved her none the less.

My days basically repeated themselves just like that. At the time I was content with it I never thought anything different from it.

That was until he came to the institute and shook me down to my core and made me re-think the past 3 years of my life....

_'Damn swamp rat' _

* * *

_Authors note:_

I fixed the formatting I hope ya'll can read it better now.

This is not a one shot so don't worry. This is rogue writing in her diary after everything has happened. The next chapters will be the story leading up to rogue writing this. This fic will not all be written in diary form just this beginning part and perhaps a chapter here and there. I hope you all enjoyed this so far I know I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think and I greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you all in advance for reading this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts about it.

PLEASE REVIEW

With love, Tante Che'nelle

* * *


End file.
